legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Why? Why are you going to be gone for a long time? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Because. ~IMA FIRIN MA LAZOR... ipfdijnmhnofpnjifbdinjmjimh dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 15:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The more you take away of what, the bigger what becomes? :\ You cleared your talk page, so I don't remember the conversation... you are a paradox hater, but now paradox got UP-graded, they dont suck Drigle 12:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... What was the hate message for? Why are you trying to make an enemy, when all I want is to be your friend? Um, i was talking to pah. and since when have u wanted to be my friend? Drigle 13:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I was talking to PAH too... I guess I should have slapped a new header on there. If I was talking to you, I would have left a message on your talk page, anyway. :) Doctor "Albert" Overbuild I never accused you of vandalizing it. I just don't think that it should be entitled "Doctor Albert Overbuild". People are going to look for and easily understand just "Doctor Overbuild". The note about his name is fine, I just don't think that the page should have had his first name added to it. Why S beats VL I respect you for your opinion. I see that you really like Venture League. I really like Sentinels. But one thing we have in common about is that we are both passionate about the things we enjoy and what represents us. I like Sentinels in the same way you like Venture. And I like Venture in the same way you like Venture (but to a rather limited extent). I love knights, period. I love the helping the helpless, the chivalry, the fighting skills, the honor in battle, the blue colors :P, and fair balance between skillful defense and tough offense. The whole exploring thing, I'm just not much into. I'm not keen on the brute force fighting tactics (IRL, I don't have any brute force to attack with :P), and exploring is kind of... limited. What happens when there's nothing left to explore? And I know you're gonna say, "Well, what happens when there's nothing left to fight!?" If's there's good, evil will always rise up against it. There will always be evil to fight. Sentinels are just me all around. Shoot, they could have named it the Maestro35 Faction and gotten away with it! :P One Venture plus though: archaeology. I LOVE archaeology. I love anything about the hidden/lost past. But to me, Sentinels have more pluses. And you can still be on my team if you have an alternate fig in Sentinels. :P Tastes I don't believe that Atlantis is real, but I hope it's real. That would be really cool! Whenever I want to think that it is real, though, I think that the guy who started the whole myth to mess with people is up there in heaven, looking down and saying, "LOL! Look at all the stupid people I fooled!" :P I don't believe in bigfoot, yeti, etc. Unless you think "Harry and the Hendersons" wasn't fiction. :P I don't think that there is one single kraken, I think that someone saw a giant squid, named it, and made up the rest. Now the kraken is just one legendary, but ordinary, giant squid. Nothing more. Never heard of the Jersey Devil, though... Lemme Bing that. Oh, dear. Just about an hour or so from where I live, and I'd never even heard of it. :| I don't believe it. It doesn't have sufficient evidence. Interesting to note, the origin of the "Jersey Devil" is strikingly similar to the Mary Dyer incident... When it comes to the Loch Ness Monster, however, I think it's really there. For more info on that sort of thing, I HIGHLY recommend Kent Hovind's Dinosaurs and the Bible video. Actually, all of his stuff is good... He's got a safe opinion, no worries; he was part of AiG (AnswersinGenesis, which was ironically founded in the US by Australian Christian Ken Ham) before he went to jail for tax evasion. But anyway, I'm a big fan of Ken Ham, and AnswersinGenesis is a great organization. I wanna see their Creation Museum this summer! I like archaeology, as long as I'm not the one doing all of the tedious work. Archaeology is something too exciting for me to use all of my patience for something that may not even be there. But I love those TV shows when the guys are exploring inside the pyramids and going deep down into the Mariana Trench and what-not. To give you a gist of my utmost interests in archaeology, look at the fairy chimneys at Cappadocia. THAT is AWESOME. What really gave me a feel for it was Dave Stotts' Drive Thru History series. I wanna get the whole Ancient History series for my birthday, it was so good! If you ever get the chance to see it, DON'T pass it up!!! My, it sounds like you do a lot of things! I've unfortunately never had the opportunity to do many of those sports you mentioned. :( I am doing soccer, but it's spring here, and spring soccer isn't very big here. I'm on an under-sized team with a bunch of ******-mouths who don't pass the ball or move up the field. We've lost every game so far by at least four goals... I'm quitting it. I am interested in science, however, and goes to Apologia science curriculum! Another very highly recommended something or other by me. :P But seriously, I CANNOT stress how good this material is!!! Wait, I thought baseball was cricket down there...? And I like Italian food too. Who doesn't? Actually, I am Italian. Explains maestro''35. Well, dominant 25% Italian, anyway. Do you have any siblings? I have three. Thanks for the heads up about you leaving. Out of sheer curiousity, did you read my entire last post? :\ It took me about an hour to type. :| Got caught up in researching about all of the interesting topics. :P About the Venture League peoples' space suits, I don't believe we have nor will get the technology anytime soon. How do we know that it is a real Plesiosaurus? Not like anyone today has seen the pre-Flood ones, nor have they seen the existing "things" up close to make the comparison. Actually, one of these alleged Plesiosauruses is sort of local, in Lake Erie (one of the Great Lakes if you don't know, not sure what they teach you in geography down there...) PLEASE WATCH the Kent Hovind video I left a link for above. It has some really creepy stuff about these "Plesiosauruses". What is it with you and Machu Picchu!? (correct spelling) It's just ruins of an Inca town. Nothing out of the ancient ordinary... The Spanish never even knew about Machu Picchu. That's why it's still intact today. It ain't El Dorado/Cibola/the City of Gold. Besides, everyone knows that it's under Mount Rushmore! Haven't you seen National Treasure 2!? :P Too bad about Cricket. Those British games. *rolls eyes* :P It's not "Football" and "Cricket", it's "Soccer" and "Baseball". They can't get their dang sports right. :P If you wanna try ''real baseball, I'm sure the official rules are posted somewhere on the internet... Maybe you could get some of your friends together and play just for fun... Ignore me if you live in the city. You need a decent amount of space. (I'm basing this on the size of American cities) By the time you'll be reading this, you'll probably be out of school, so I won't bother saying good luck at school. :P Gosh, "Darcy" sounds like the only Australian name there. :P Wait, prom night!? How old are you!?!? Up here, that doesn't happen until after High School... And no, it isn't very formal up here. I'm not thrilled with our culture. Look at my comment at it here. XD Oh well, might as well pack up and move to Australia. :P How's the culture down there? I hope things improve up here... BTW, funny joke. XD I'll bet that famous guy fell like a stone. :P RE: Ban I didn't ban you. Will did. (not to point fingers, but...) You are no longer banned there, anyway. You kind of did vandalize, though... Remember what you renamed your blog post? What the heck!? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!? :@ We were having a nice conversation, and then you have to go and do that! Vandalizing my talk page, and complaining about something that happened a week ago!!!!! I don't understand you sometimes. You're so much fun and a good friend one day, and then completely opposite the next!!!! We've been here before. Why keep returning to doing this!? Is this what you want? Everytime you do this, you diminish my trust. Once it's gone, we're done. I've you've got a problem with me, tell me what it is and I'll see if I can fix it. If you're just doing this because you're a mean person, I'll stay away from you and warn others too. You still wanna do this (being mean), or fix it again? RE: Your Video Game Yes, you can have a private life, but if you get a Wikia Account, you can't exactly expect people to not want to be your friend or get to know you better. If you wanna leave to go make your game, that's fine. At least be a bit more cordial about it... Every time you leave those angry messages on my talk page, I feel like you died and I have to make friends with you all over again. :( See, today you're in a good mood. It seems to alternate every other day. Why do you keep changing like that? It's like you can't let anyone know who you are, so you keep switching masks. Okay, wise guy As uncommon as it may seem :P, I'm being serious. Do you want to be my friend? Err... Something tells me your not so Mr. Nice Guy..... kinda like Mr. Harsh Guy... Predicament Oh, no! :O Very sorry about what's going on, I'll keep you in my prayers. I hope everything works out with your family and all. What else can I say? :\ PM on LUNews? Drat, ForumMotion and all subdomains are blocked. :@ School is out for me, but I still have some stuff I need to do. Once I'm done it (may be a week or two), all computer activity will have moved to my dear old Acer; no blocker. :D Don't worry about the internet connection, I'll wait as long as you need me to. I'll try to keep in touch with you as much as possible, and keep in mind personal problems and activities are more important than LU. Bye for now! Don't worry, take the time you need before you tell me what's going on. This here on the wiki is secondary. All I can say is I hope everything goes well for you, and tell me what's going on when you're ready for it. Thanks for keeping me in mind, I'm doing the same for you. In my prayers. :) Did you shoot that missile at me or Dog? 'Cause if you shot it at me, you missed. :P *I step aside for you to see Dog behind me, burnt to a crisp* JSYK, Dog and Betuor edited your user page. That faction part. :O